Hunt
by lildictator
Summary: Mugen is demon! he then finds Fuu what's little fuu to do! Hey that rhymes!YAY ME! Oh and did i mentionthere's a...............drumroll...............LEMON! I have major writer's block right now, so throw ideas or suggestions at me.PLEEEEEEZEEE
1. Chapter 1

**Hunt**

Well guys a promise is a promise, so here I am working on the fic that I promised you. I hope you like, and if you don't, well I won't give a rat's ass. LOL!!! Any wayas as I was saying in this fic Mugen is a Demon, Fuu is the same age is 17 years old. I just think it's better if she's older. Anyways, is sitting in a field of flowers and that's when Mugen finds her. Now before any of you Jin lovers out there get upset, he is mentioned in the fic, but he doesn't have a part in it. So here we go the one shot that I promised you all, and I hope you'll love it and review it………………..Let the Hunt begin!!!

He hid as he waited, as hid off in a huge tree, located by the field of flowers that she came to everyday. He watched her as if she was prey, and he the hunter. Ever since he had seen her, well actually smelt her, for the first time, he knew he wanted her. And that he had to have her. But all his life he could never have what he truly desired. Ever since he was a little boy, he had love, but it was snatched away from him. He had a family but that too was taken from him. All his life it seemed as if fate was always, screwing with his life. She would be his and his alone, one way or another, he vowed on his life.

_Flashback_: When_ he was young both his mother and father were killed, by the shogun. It was said that they were sent to their islands, to claim it as a province for their ruler. They came in the middle of the night, he memory still fresh in his head. They were cowards, slaughtering demons in their sleep, His father had carried both him and his mother away from the battle, and he had promised that he would return to them. But he never did. His father was able to kill over 200 of their finest men._

_The young demon watched his father fighting gallantly, alongside his loyal subjects. As it seemed they were winning, a squad of humans had backed him into a corner. Each of the humans sliced at him, until he finally lay there lifeless. His mother ran away with her son and placed him into a tree. Telling him she would be back, she kissed his cheek and was gone. She ran back to her mate's lifeless body, there was no shogun in sight, she suspected the to have left. She knelt down next to her mate's body, and then grabbing his sword, she knew he had wanted their son to have the sword. It would be his right of passage, for his father to give him the sword for his birthday. _

_As she openly wepted upon her mate's body, one of the shogun saw her, defenseless and vulnerable. He succeeded in wounding her, but before he could get away she had killed him. With her body weak both, mentally and physically she went back to her son. Once his eyes landed on her he ran to her, he could see she was hurt badly, but he didn't know what he could do to help. _

" _Mugen" her still sounded sweet, even as she was dying. "Mugen, take this" she placed the sword into his little hands. " Your father wanted you to have it." Tears began to flow freely down the young demons eyes; his father was dead ad now his mother was dying before his very eyes. " Don't go mommy", he wasn't ashamed of his tears now. " Shh, it'll be okay baby" she brushed her hand against his cheek. "I love you" she kissed his forehead, these were her last words before she died._

_An unspeakable rage began to grow within the young demon pup. His eyes blazed red, all he wanted was to kill and kill until the pain in his chest stopped. Later on the next day he went back to his home, killing all that came into his sight. Only a handful were able to escape the young demon's wrath, and if they were lucky enough to escape they were missing a limb. They still remember the look in his eyes, and his howl, that shook their very souls. _

And now it was 18 years later, he had protected and ruled his lands, ensuring the safety of all that was his and his subjects. He had now decided to take a mate, as he searched for his mate. He had come across many maidens, all-willing to be his. But all of them smelt of brothels, each woman looking homely with make up upon their faces. It made him sick; he just passed them by with even a slightest look. After training one night, he had decided upon giving up his journey. That was until he heard the most angelic voice ever.

_Flashback: In the middle of a field of flowers, sat a girl. Her hair was hazel the same as her eyes. She seemed to be singing to herself as she picked sunflowers. To him she looked so innocent, and pure it was as if the darkness of the world had not yet tainted her. Before he knew it he had jumped from the tree and landed behind. Nonetheless the was scared out of her wits. But she had yet to run away screaming from him in terror such as others had done to him before. Instead she stayed; even though the fear was evident in her eyes._

"_W-who are you" her voice wavering slightly. Many had told her that it was dangerous for her to go out into the fields, by the forest. There was a legend saying there was a demon that protected the lands. It was also said that at a young age he had killed an entire group of shogun. But she just thought it was tale that the elders told the little kids to get them to behave. She had never thought it to be true, until now. He gave no response as he circled around her, looking her up and down. Taking note of all her features. She was beginning to get uneasy, with what the way he was looking at. But she was too curious, to run away from him as well as afraid. She was becoming annoyed by his actions as well._

"_Hey!" she yelled at him, "I asked you a question. The least you could do is answer it!" She stared at him dead on. He liked how her face would flush when she was angry. " Damn it! Woman do you have fucking scream so loud. Not that it's any of you business, but my name is Mugen." He stood towering over now, "Now tell me this, who are you, and what are you doing in my lands?" _

"_Um…my name is Fuu" once again her voice wavered. _

"_Well then Fuu would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my lands." _

"_Not that its any of your business either, but I'm picking flowers for someone." She said triumphantly. Once again her curiosity got the best of her. "Are you the demon that everyone talks about?" He stared at this girl, disbelievingly; she still had run away from him. Instead she was asking him questions._

"_And what if I am? "_

"_Nothing its just, I've never seen a demon before" now she was the one looking at all his features. She took note of the markings on his face, and how well built he was. An other words he was very handsome._

"_Whatever, so who are the flowers for any way?" _

"_They're for my mother, I come here to pick flowers everyday and place them on her grave" a sad expression appeared on her face. He felt bad for the girl; he knew what it was like to have lost someone he loved. _

"_Do you live with your father, or are you married or something?"_

"_Me? Married? I would never marry, any of those men from the village. They're so lecherous" she giggled " I live alone, outside of the town, anyways, it was just me and my mom, since my father, died when I was young. I have an older brother named Jin, but he only visits me, when he can." She had no idea why she was giving this guy so much information as if he was her friend._

_She knelt down next to the flowers once again." Well since I've told everything about me, why don't you tell me about yourself." She giggled again._

Which is what led to why he was now hiding in the tree. It had been about a month, since that day, and everyday they would talk to one another. The more he learned about her the more his desire for her grew. He had decided that tonight he would wait no more; he would take her as his mate. He soon then heard the all too familiar sound of her voice calling out for him. Without waiting any longer, Mugen jumped down from the tree, startling Fuu somewhat.

"AHHHH!!…. Mugen must you always scare me like that!" She screamed at him, she knew if she were anyone else she would be dead for that. That's how she knew he cared for her, even if he didn't say it. She noticed that he was shirtless, and only wearing his pants. When her eyes met his, she noticed that they were completely red; she started to feel uneasy now. She had only seen his eyes like this when he was angry. He began to approach, causing her to back against a tree.

"Hey…. Mugen, are you feeling alright?" she then found herself trapped against a tree, with his gaze. He had successfully trapped against the tree with his arms .He leant his head down towards her neck, he inhaled her scent deeply.

"Mugen?" she was really scared now.

" You smell nice" he stated a-matter-a-factly. Then pressing her body against his. She could feel something, pressing against her thigh. She let out a gasp when she found out what that 'thing' was.

"Mugen….I think I should go now." Her futile attempts to escape his hold, only made him more aroused. "No" was all he said. She pouted at his response "Why not?"

"Because I want you" he growled tightening his hold even more.

"But…Mug-" he cut her off.

"You're not going nowhere." With that said he pushed her back against the smooth bark of the tree, and kissed her for all he was worth. At first she hadn't responded, due to the shock, but soon she kissed him back as well. He let out a deep groan at the feel of her little body against his. As he ground his erection into, hearing and feelin her whimper. Fuu became worried, She had never done this before, and it scared her senseless. His hands were everywhere, groping her and massaging her, causing her to feel things that she had never felt before. Moaning against his kisses, enjoying what he was doing. As he started to tug at her clothes, she started to panick.

"Mugen!! Stop we can't do this"

"Why not?" he glared at her. He had waited so long for this moment, and nothing was going to stop him from his goal.

"Hmmm…I don't know maybe because we're in the middle of the Forest!" she exclaimed "Any body could see us"

"No body's going to see you except for me." Once again he pulled her closer to him. "Besides if anyone comes I'll kill em'" He said as if it was a casual thing to do.

"But…I--"

"You talk to much" he silenced her with another strong kiss, this time forcing his tongue in to her mouth. This was the first time he tasted her, he wanted to remember every detail. His kept his mouth attached to her's, as he quickly ripped the clothes from her body. Fuu gasped and tried her best to cover herself the best she could. Mugen was annoyed by the way his mate-to-be was acting. He took hold of her wrist, and growling at her, showing her that these actions displeased him. He then placed both her hands on his shoulders, Fuu whimpered submitting to him. This put a wide grin across his face.

He then went back to pleasuring her body, when his hands came to her bindings he quickly shredded those as well. She now stood completely naked in front of him. He liked what he saw, it took all his control not to ravage her little body right then. But he knew this would be her first time, he didn't want to harm her. He looked back to eyes to see that, they were same as his. Filled with desire, want, and love, but her eyes also held fear. He didn't want to see that, as to reassure her, he began to lick and kiss her neck, as a way to calm her. Soon she was moaning and withering beneath him, chanting his name.

As he moved down towards her chest, he looked back at he, as if mentally telling her what was he going to do. He took hostage of one of her breast, sucking softly and slowly, making her moan loudly. He then sucked harder, wanting hear her reaction.

"Mu-mugen!" she moaned louder than before. He placed his other had at her core, roughly rubbing against her. He could hear her panting roughly, he returned his attention to the other breast. Nipping and bitting causing her breaths irregular.He continued to rub his hand against, he knew this was driving her crazy.

Soon her returned to her lips, grinning at the expression on her face. Fuu was finging it very hard to breath, and speak by this time. She was even finding it hard to keep her eyes open. But Mugen wanted to see her expression, he wanted to see her beautiful eyes, as she came. "Look at me Fuu" he whispererd to her.

He then inserted two of his fingers into her. She let out a scream of shock, pleasure, and pain. Looking up to see Mugen, staring at with love in his eyes. Slowly but roughly he pumped his fingers into her, wanting to hear her say his name, and only his. "Mugen" it came as a soft moan to his ears, but still ignited his want for her even more. He chuckled darkly at this.

"Say it again, woman" he added another finger, and quickened his pace slightly. He wanted to show her that he was dominate, and that she was all his."Mugen" it came as whisper. He wasn't going to have any of that now. He wanted to hear her screaming his name.

"Louder," he commanded as forced his finger deeper, inside of her. He glared at her eyes, they were filled with so many emotions , She was panting harder than before tears ran down her face. "MUGEN!!"

"That's a good girl" he growled in to her ear, "Now say you're mine" he kissed her softly on the lips, as he ground his erection into womanhood. He wanted , no needed her now. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself for. "Please Mugen I need you now" she whimpered against his neck. "Say it bitch, say you're mine" he took hold of her hips in a vice grip. "I—I—I 'm y-yours. Only yours," he looked down at her to see her swollen red lips just begging to he tasted, her eyes had a desperate look in them.

Quickly removing his clothes, he took hold of her again, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He then entered her, in one swift move. She screamed as he broke through her maidenhood, causing tears to fall from her eyes, growling softly in her ear to comfort her.

"Mugen it hurts", she cried "make it stop, please make it stop!" He remained still until she had calmed down somewhat. He then began to move slowly but roughly, he let out a deep groan of pleasure from his chest. All the while softly grazing her neck with his fangs. The sounds she made caused him to pick up his pace, they were sweet music to his ears. Every scream, whimper, and moan was music to him, and he was the only one that would ever hear it.

"Mugen" he looked to source from which the sound came from, Fuu, she panted. He knew that she was close to release, he began to pound into her harder. As he felt her clench around him, he sunk his fangs deeply into her neck, she barely felt it as she came. She sobbed her release as .But he wasn't ready to stop just yet, he wanted more of her. After she had came two more times he finally allowed himself to release.

Moments later on the laid on the ground, covered by their clothing. Fuu comfortably laid her head across his chest, as he ran his fingers through her hair, as well as play with the mark he let on her neck. All was silent until she spoke, "Why?"

"Why what woman?" he asked confused by her sudden question.

" Why did you bit me? She asked looking straight at him.

He chuckled at her ignorance. "Fuu I bit you cuz it's a way to show that you are now my mate. When I bit you, you became like me" stated it calmly.

"So I'm a demon now?" She was a little shocked, he gave her a nod. "Does this mean I'm as strong as you? She asked excitedly.

"Not a chance," he laughed at her, when she was about hit him in the head he caught her fist effortlessly. "But you are stronger than you were before, and you'll live as long as I do. It's how demons show they love one another." He pulled her on top of him, " but I have other ways of showing my affection" he grinned maliciously at her surprised expression, then rolling them over so that he was on top.

"But…Mugen I'm still tired an-" he cut her off with a strong kiss.

"You talk too much"

The End

A/N: well people it took longer than I expected but her it is. Any ways I'm most likely going to do more Mugen is a demon fics so out for them. Well ya know what I say………BUH-BYE……………………………………………….and KICK ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS I am having writers block i need suggestions, opinions for the next demon fic help me out people.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there this is lildictator talking, well typing, whatever. So anyways I've notices that alot of peolpe like 'Hunt' and since I don't have alot of time to do a long demon/mugen fic. I've decided to add on to this little fic, instead. Or at least until I can get that long demon fic up. Hey I'm still open up for topics for MUGENXFUU one-shots, just tell me what you want and I'll try my best. Well on with the show!!!!

OKAY its BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS EVERY TIME, I WRITE. BUT DAMN IT'S JUST MAKING ME FEEL DEPRESSED NOW. I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO!!!!

Hunt

"Mugen this is where you live?" the young demon looking girl said as she looked upon a palace that looked the size of a mountain. She didn't notice as, the tall dark tall male demon, with wild wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She gasped once she felt him nuzzle her neck, causing her to shudder.

"No, mate this is we live", he growled as he kissed his her smooth skin, nipping at it with his well defined canines. After claiming his mate, and continuously consummating showing his affection to his young mate. He had brought her back to his homelands, the islands of Ryukyu, to his home to live and rule the lands with him.

After gathering her most prized possessions: the kimono her mother gave her, the sunflower jeweled comb given to her by her gather, and a picture of her family. It showed her as a little girl, her older brother standing with a calm military demeanor next to his father. And her mother holding her on her lap, showing such love in her eyes. She had also left a note for her brother, telling him that she no longer-lived there. Her figurer Jin might not have handled the idea of a demon taking his baby sister as his mate. He would most likely 'try' to kill Mugen. Try being the main reason in that sentence.

The sun was about two hours away from setting, when they had arrived to their destination.

Slightly bending down to pick up his, lovely mate he entered through the front back doors. "Mugen stop! I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!"

Not wanting to run into alot of servants, he made his way to his chambers; he had other plans that evolved a futon, his mate and no interruptions. But it seemed as though fate wanted to mess with him again.

"Mugen-sama! Mugen-sama!" someone yelled as they ran towards them." You have returned-" his words were cut off as he noticed his master was holding something. "Well it would seem that you've found what you looking for, on that quest of yours" the young demon grinned at his old friend.

"Damn it Toki, do ya gotta yell!" rather pissed that he was being delayed from his chambers. He placed Fuu down; she then hid behind his back, peeking at other demon before them. "Well what the hell did ya want anyways!"

"Now is that any way to introduce your best friend, to such a lovely specimen?" he said as he peered at Fuu and gave her a charming smile. She immediately blushed and hid her face in Mugen's back.

Mugen notice his friend's flirting, and gave him a deathly glare, sayin 'if you touch her, then say goobye to having any pups'. Instantly Toki straightened up, fearing for his life, and that of his unborn pups. "Anyways, so who is she?"

"Her name is Fuu, and yes she is my mate. So that means no flirting!" he said tensely, his jealousy turning his eyes into a dark bloody red. He didn't even notice as Fuu had slipped away from them, and wandered down a hall.

"Okay I go it, I got It." he grinned at Mugen "Just hope you can keep track of her" he pointed to the hall that she had gone down. Mugen turned around, his mouth gaped open widely.

"THAT SNEAKY LITTLE CONIVING BITCH!!!" he screamed as his ran after her. He could hear his friend laughing in the background.

**In The West Wing **

As Fuu walked around the huge hallways, admiring the paintings and other works of art. Fuu being her clumsy self wasn't looking where she was going, and that's when she bumped into someone. And that someone ended up being a female demon, her black hair was in a ponytail she wore an indigo kimono, with violets decorating it, and she wore a violet shaped comb in her hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so clumsy." they both said at the same time. They laughed as they were both rather embarrassed.

"Hi I'm Fuu" she said politely

"And I'm Miyuki, I'm Toki's mate. It's nice to meet you"

"Oh so you know Mugen as well?" Fuu asked trying to connect the dots.

"Of course, I work for him and so does my mate. But how do you know him?"

"Well...um...you see I'm Mugen's mate." she whispered as she leaned into the other young demon's hearing range.

"You're Mugen's mate! Well it's about time!" she pulled Fuu into a tight hug. "Oh I'm sorry it's just that Mugen has been gone on his quest to find a mate fore so long. We thought it take forever for him to find someone that could deal with his attitude." they both giggled.

"Well I sure am happy that, there's another female to talk to" she said as the took a seat in a room nearby, as they drank tea. "I don't think I could take it talking to all these male demons. All they can think about is fighting, or mating."

"But aren't there any other females around?" Fuu asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh yes, there are others, but not as many as there is male. Ever since the invasion there have been more males than females. When the invasion happened, many of the females were captured, some of them were killed immediately, or raped then killed." her eyes burned with the memories of her dead family. " Those bastards attacked not even giving us a warning, they attacked, during mating season in the middle of the night it left us all vulnerable. But then Mugen put a stop to that, he sent all of those humans screaming, and he wasn't even 10 yet ,since then we've had the treaty to protect our lands."

"Wow, so what is it you do here?" Fuu asked curiously

"Well nothing in particular,Toki is Mugen's first in command, and me well I serve you and help around when you need me."

"Well, I don't think I'll need much help alot except for getting around this place." Fuu told her, " But I do think I'd like a friend here." she gave the girl a wide grin.

"Well I'll be glad to be your friend." she returned the smile" So Fuu tells me about yourself"

"Well there really isn't much to say. My father was a famous samurai, but he died a few years back. And my mother I think she died of a broken heart. And well my older brother well he comes to visit me when he isn't busy. I been on my own for quite some time now, well that is until Mugen came." she slightly blushed "He would always watch over me, he probably thought that I didn't notice but I did. "

"Wow, that sounds so romantic" Miyuki said dreamily.

"Yeah it kinda is, there was this one time that when these guys from the village were messing with me, they would follow me home, and touch me. Well Mugen found out and let's just say it got ugly.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey baby why don't you come with me I can show ya real good time." the young man said as he pulled on Fuu's arm, causing her to scream in pain, from the force he had used. "Where do ya think your going" he had now slipped his hand under her skirt. His friends cheered in the background, making perverted remarks._

_"MUGEN!!!!", she screamed loud enough for the entire village to hear, but she was stopped shortly, with a hard slap to the face._

_"Shut up you bitch, now you're gonna be a good little girl, and play with all of us."_

_She was thrown to the ground, tears began to well in her eyes, running down her face. She looked up into the night sky, to whisper, what she thought to be her last words. 'I'm sorry Mugen, I only wanted to be with you''._

_Then suddenly a leader of the group, stood over Fuu, and was sliced in half. The figure that had done the deed was nowhere to be seen. Until other screams of pain and torture were heard, along with the deafening roar of a demon._

_"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!!!! SHE'S MINE!!!!!"_

_When Fuu had awoken she found herself in her own futon, in a clean kimono, but it felt different, it felt new? It was, the kimono was made of pure silk, but who could've given it to her? Or better yet, who had changed her. Then it hit her, it had been Mugen. As she looked around the room for any traces of him, she then noticed a dark figure sitting in the corner, it was Mugen, and she could clearly see his red eyes, and messy hair in the dark._

_For some unknown reason to either of them, Mugen crawled over to her bed, and laid next to her. He curled his arm protectively around her waist , pulling her into a tight embrace. He nuzzled the back of her neck, whispering into her ear: "I'll protect you, Fuu"_

End Flashback

"Wow that was so heroic!" Miyuki sighed dreamily

"Yeah it was" Fuu agreed "So te-" the next words were cut from her mouth, as she heard Mugen yelling for her. "FUU!!! Damnit were is that bitch!!" he stopped as he popped his head into the door, noticing Fuu sitting comfortably and eating. "There you are!" He bellowed

"Mugen why are you yelling?" she yelled back

After taking a calming breath, he then talked tensely to her, "I've been lookin all over the place for ya. Excuse me for being a little worried of my mate!!!" He then walked over to her, and hauled her over his shoulder, then waved Muyuki good-bye.

"OUCH...DON"T SLAP MY ASS, MUGEN!!!"

"Have fun Fuu" she waved good-bye to her new friend. She suddenly felt a hand run up her thigh "Toki"she gasped.

"Let's have some fun" he growled into her ear.

**In the West Wing: Mugen's bed Chambers**

** "**Mugen put me down, this instant!" she had screamed all the way to the room. After entering the room he finally agreed to her commands and placed her on the enormous futon. She was surprised by these actions, he had said nothing to her the entire time, during their journey to his chambers.

It wasn't like she had done something wrong, was it? Well he did say he was worried about her and, that he was looking for her. And she did kinda did sneak away from him, so she can't totally be mad at him. She was to blame as well.

Mugen glared at her, as she looked up at him, slightly fidgeting and blushing, looking as if she was an innocent._ Damn it I am supposed to be pissed with her!!!...Damn she looks sexy when she blushes...No stay focused!!_ Mugen argued with himself. He then calmed himself, after taking a deep breath.

Fuu, looked up to see that he wasn't, there anymore._ Where could he have gone?_ She then felt two strong arms wrap around her, from behind. She calmed, as she soon found out that it was Mugen. As she inhaled, the air around them, she noticed there was something was different. Mugen's scent it smelled...different, more like a spicy smell.

When reality finally hit her, she realized it was his arousal. As he placed rough but still lovingly kisses on her shoulder. She took notice of the fact that he, no longer had his top on, but only his pants. She shuddered as he nipped at her delicate skin. His hands gripped her hips, he then lifted her and placed her in his lap, so that she was now facing him.

"Mugen...w-what are you doing?" she squirmed as he flung the sash and obi, from her body, causing alot of her skin to show. Fuu tried to cover herself but, as always Mugen had other plans. He pulled her closer to his, body, being sure to let her feel his arousal. And by the look on her face she felt it. He then whispered into her ear. "That was a very bad thing you did, Fuu. Getting away from me, making me worry like that", he growled noticing she was shivering at the tone of his husky voice. He then took hold of her lips, forcing his tongue, pass her lips to battle with hers. His hands, run up and down her body, as he laid her down onto the futon. His hand running up and down her thighs, gripping her tightly, her breathing was beyond labored.

"You taste so good" he groaned as he continued to kiss her with more force. " I want more." Fuu gasped, as he removed the rest of her clothes. She was, still trying her best to try and hide from his lustful gaze. Sure they had done this before, but she was still shy.

She was so trapped in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that, he had taken one of her breast hostage. Her eyes closed as she moaned loudly, the feeling of his tongue against her skin was incredible. Mugen noticed his mate's reaction, and was enjoying every bit of it. But that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to see her eyes, to him they the most pure things in the world. He nipped harshly at the nipple causing her to scream, rather loudly.

"MUGEN!"

He smirked with triumph, as she screamed his name._ Good girl, _he thought. He inhaled her scent, it was sweet, enticing, and in a way hot. It called to him, telling him to have more of his mate, and he couldn't resist. He moved downward towards her most private area, that was now his property. He glanced at Fuu, he could hear her breathing fast, he stared into her eyes and she stared back with a confused look in hers eyes.

"M-M-Mugen...what a-are you doing?" she asked in an innocent, and dazed tone. Without even answering her he, nuzzled the inside of her thighs. He then found the source of her arousal. He licked her repeatedly, causing Fuu to shudder every time.

"M-M-Mugen...d-don't...please...don't" She gasped as he licked her harder every time. The feelings she was, expierncing were different, and it scared her, but at the same time aroused her. She tugged at his hair, begging for him to stop, but he had tasted her now, and he had no plans of stopping. He could feel her, beginning to reach her first climax.

"MUGEN PLEASE STOP!!!" she screamed, if anyone was to pass by the door, even if they were brave enough to come near their leader's chambers. They would have thought, someone was being murdered. "MUGEN..I-I-I can't...take an--" she was soon cut off by her own scream, as she felt the climax explode within her body.

As she came back, she noticed that Mugen now hovered above her. He no longer wore

His bottoms, he pushed against her. His groans mixing with her whimpers and moans. She ran her hands up and down his body, not wanting to be stiff. He captured her lips, kissing her thorough and rough, her moans becoming extremely loud.

"MUGEN" she gasped for air as she, tore her mouth away from his. He continued to kiss, along her jaw bone, and neck. He stopped as he came to the junction of shoulder and neck.

Once again her scent was calling to him. But this time, it was different, it was the scent of her blood. Pushing into her, slowly not wanting to rush. He could hear her labored breathing, feeling her hands grip his shoulders tighter. As he nibbled at her neck. Harder, her moans grew louder. He then sunk his teeth into her neck, surprising her, causing her to scream.

"MUGEN!!!...W-what are you doing" she panted harder as he sucked harder. "No!..st-o-p... Mugen...that hurts!!! MUGEN...please stop" her screams, only arousing him more, he growled deeply as he pulled her closer. She began to calm down, after awhile he licked the mark, cleaning away all of the blood.

"Fuu" groaned as he could feel her, tightening around him. "my mate, only mine," he thrusted into her with triple the times of force and speed.

"M-Mugen..I-I LOVE YOU!" she screamed as the climax exploded within her. He soon joined her, howling his release. He collapsed beside her, no wanting to crush her. He covered them both up, and tucked Fuu, beneath his chin and wrapping his arms around her, protecting.

She soon fell into a deep sleep, he leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "I love you too, mate".


End file.
